Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive apparatus and an electric power steering apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic control unit used for an electric power steering apparatus has been known. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-116095, two substrates are provided with power modules. The power modules are provided between substrates, and connected to an input/output substrate by leads disposed in an input/output side of the sealing package, and connected to a control substrate by leads disposed in the control substrate side.
According to the above-mentioned patent literature JP-A-2015-116095, terminals connected to the input/output substrate are folded from outside the substrate so as to connect with the substrate. Hence, a wiring space causes an increase in size and may require long wirings.